


"Smoked Butterscotch"

by ElleElle20



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hook-Up, Instant Attraction, Love at First Sight, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with a tiny plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ambiguous HEA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleElle20/pseuds/ElleElle20
Summary: Rey had absolutely no intentions of getting anything other than her favorite specialty coffee from Starbuck's that morning, The tall attractive man in line behind her had other ideas and knew that she wanted ... No, he knew that she needed something more!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 50
Kudos: 109





	"Smoked Butterscotch"

One autumn morning around 9:15 am, Rey found herself having the bright idea to try the new Starbucks on 33rd Street for a change. She enjoyed having the luxury of living the life of a freelance graphic artist. Rey had no rules – just her rules. She threw on her denim jacket, grabbed her laptop and headed out the door.

Gold, orange, red, yellow and brown leaves stuck to the soles and heels of her sand colored suede short boots as she trudged along. She looked down at her feet as she crossed the threshold into the coffee shop, wiping her boots along the brown and red abstract print floor runner as she entered the over-crowded establishment. There were absolute wall-to-wall bodies. Rey sighed heavily and dragged her sunglasses off the crown of her head.

She made her way through the veritable hedge of patrons to reach the stanchions separating the lines heading toward the counter. Scanning the place quickly, Rey wondered if all these upwardly mobile types knew or even cared there was an anarchist among them. She chuckled to herself, as she smoothed her loose stray strands back into her bun.

As Rey perused the larger promotional boards on the back wall behind the counter, desperately seeking her favorite brew, she couldn’t help but notice a very tall man who entered the line not far behind her. She checked him out without being obvious.

He was uniquely handsome in a very unconventional sense. After a quick mental inventory of her past lovers, Rey had to honestly admit to herself the common elements he possessed. His height, his dark hair, dark eyes, full lips, tight body, and large hands, altered his ranking totally – neither unique nor unconventional. In short, he was perfect.

Rey couldn’t, however, afford the distraction right now. Her total concentration truly needed to be finding her favorite coffee. She had to be singularly focused. After all, it was a seasonal offering, and some friggin’ locations never even bothered to carry it all.

“Good Morning, how can I help you?” The barista asked with their usual corporate chain issued smile.

“Morning,” She mumbled through. “I don’t see Smoked Butterscotch on the list. I realize it’s seasonal, but I’m hoping you have some.”

“Actually, we DO have it in this week!” He was cheerful beyond belief.

Rey, quite euphoric now, ordered a Grande. She nabbed her card from out of her bag and paid at the register.

“Your name…?” the barista inquired.

“It’s Rey. R-E-Y, thanks.” She stated plainly as she stepped out of line. She then made her way over to the coffee bar in order to grab all of her preferred “go-withs”. From out of nowhere, Rey felt that warming, almost burning sensation all over the left cheek of her ass. She recognized that feeling; it was familiar and usually accompanied someone intensely staring at her rear. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that the tall gentleman had finally reached the counter and placed his order. And he was indeed staring at her.

He requested a Venti Espresso, complete with a turbo shot and soy milk. After paying for it, he looked over his shoulder to find her again. Their eyes met. The man neither smiled, nodded, nor did he acknowledge her in any way. Despite her desperately trying not to, Rey blushed.

_Why was this guy staring?_ Rey thought to herself. It made her feel uncomfortable in a good way.

She busied herself gathering up her raw sugar packets, attempting to avoid him and his gaze. But his eyes burned through her, relentlessly warming Rey’s cheeks. The heat rose in her chest and she found her breath was caught low in her abdomen, straining to escape.

“Rey.” A voice lightly seeped into her consciousness. It was a low rumble, a deep baritone timbre vibrating heavily, creating tremors that tingled straight down her spine to the base of her ass. She was aware - but momentarily struck silent.

He called out her name once more. “Rey!” He moved in closer to her and leaned right into her ear.

“Oh---- yeah, I mean, yes,” Rey reeled around facing him dead on; while she clutched a fistful of raw sugars in one hand and a wad of napkins in the other. “I’m sorry, have we ever met? Do I know you?”

“No, but aren’t you the Smoked Butterscotch?” He raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips a bit while pointing over to the counter. “They just called your name.”

“Oh, oh----oh, yes.” Her blush deepened and spread further across her face all the way to her ears. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear them. Thank you.”

He was standing so close that Rey had to practically squeeze by him. Her right arm lightly brushed against his chest and abdomen as she hurried past him over to the pick-up counter to grab her coffee.

Rey scurried over to the only table to just become available, immediately opening her bag and taking out her laptop. She hunkered down, ready to get some work done.

No sooner had Rey logged into her email, than she looked up in time to see him slide onto the seat directly across from her which, too, had just become unoccupied.

He continued to stare at her, as if there was some unspoken communication happening of which she was unaware.

While she had watched him walk across the room earlier, she noticed something she had missed before. He was slightly pigeon-toed in such an endearing way; it slowed his gait and seemed to promote his added swagger.

He was wearing skinny black jeans, a denim jacket, and a black plaid shirt with black lizard cowboy boots. That “bad boy” image was one Rey hated to admit always appealed to her. All the black was quite the contrast against his smooth pale skin and lush dark hair - complete with dark shades perched on his head. She felt him watching her examining him.

Alluring, with smoldering good looks --- He was an actor, clearly an actor, she thought to herself. The Variety mag and Village Voice folded under his arm had also given him away.

His jeans fit him in a way that made Rey most appreciative. Like so many things she had discovered thus far, they fit just how she liked them. They fit to the waist, cupped that ass, and revealed just enough of that “package” to make her aware of it, and yet not be too obvious. She would give him that, a very nice “package”, indeed. She began to experience that all-too-familiar tingling sensation.

Each time she lifted her gaze from her laptop, his eyes were on her. His stare had become nearly unbearable. Rey was beginning to find it more and more difficult to look at him. Those dark brown eyes began to literally bore into her. They burned and seared her, leaving her feeling almost violated in a way. It was, however, a way that Rey admittedly liked. She felt the sensation again.. The tingling.

He pulled a laptop out of his backpack and set it up on the table in front of him, next to his espresso and newspapers.

This man must be rehearsing some role, she thought to herself, convinced that it couldn’t possibly be all for her. Clearly this actors’ motivation was how to hypnotize a horny woman in Starbucks. He certainly was doing it very well.

Rey decided that to survive this visual assault upon her senses, she needed to limit her line of sight to below the neck, and below the neck only. As he continued to type on his keyboard, her eyes were drawn to his right wrist. Just above his watch line she spied an unusual tattoo. It was all red and black and appeared to be of biomechanical gears or perhaps cogs. Rey felt his eyes following hers again.

Grateful to not have worn panties, she had to admit the denim in her crotch was losing the battle to her arousal already pooling there. In short, Rey’s jeans were soaked. And he alone was responsible.

Feeling bold and brash, she glanced up to meet his stare head on this time. He slowly tilted his head to one side, widening his eyes and locking hers in place. He bit his lower lip and dragged his teeth gently across it. Rey felt her mouth begin to water, and goose bumps rose up all over her body. They pimpled her arms, neck and chest, sending shivers across her body with each one. Her breath quickened, as she crossed her legs tighter - as if to contain something she feared would become freed.

It was as if she was having an out-of-body experience. Rey was keenly aware that she remained in her seat, but it felt like a part of her drifted clear across the room towards him.

Breaking their locked eyes, he stood slowly, leaving his laptop and newspapers at his table, and made his way to the counter once again. After asking the barista for the restroom key, he turned and looked over his shoulder at her with the most devilish grin – it had an unmistakable hint of sin in it.

He tilted his head to the right slightly with his chin close to his chest. The one lone eyebrow dipping down nearly curled into the other as he licked his lips. This man pulled her like a Svengali; there was no denying the power he now held over her.

It was clearly her invitation. An adrenaline rush seized her like it never had before. She left everything on her table as well, and followed him to the restroom.

Once he unlocked it and opened the door, he carefully reached behind him to grab her by the hand. He then yanked her into the bathroom with him.

The second they entered, he pulled her into him, kissing her wildly with a passion that clearly explained the earlier dalliance and seduction. This was something let loose that was totally pent up for them both. Their arms wrapped fully around each other. She ran wet kisses all along his neck as he squeezed her tightly to him. His hands were roaming all over her shoulders and back, peeling off her denim jacket. He pushed her hard up against the wall.

Panting heavily, he simply said, “Rey.”

“Yes…?” She barely breathed her response as she laid her coffee on the side of the sink.

“I’m Ben,” he offered with a breathy voice. He stared into her eyes hungrily and resumed his seduction.

He brought her face to his with both hands cupping her cheeks, bringing her lips to his. They kissed again hard, wet and sloppy. He pushed his tongue deliberately into her mouth and began circling and sucking her tongue with his.

He suddenly reached one free hand up and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, pulling her head up to face him.

“You want me, don’t you, Rey?” A sly smirk ran across his face as his teeth grazed his bottom lip again. Before he moved the hand from her neck higher to snare her hair by her bun, he slowly ran his tongue along the shell of her ear. Rey tilted her head to allow him, and her hands traveled around his back scratching his shoulder blades through his shirt.

“You really want this. Don’t you?” His other hand slid down her waist and found its way to the crotch of her jeans, where he palmed her entire center and applied delicious pressure. His hands were so hot. The pads of his fingertips lie right at her entrance. She felt the heat in them through the denim; she gasped again and was certain she even whimpered - much to her surprise.

“Don’t you?” he repeated the question brusquely.

“Yes…” All Rey could do was whisper almost inaudibly. She arched her back and grabbed handfuls of his ass in return.

“Say it…. Say you want me.” He almost growled.

“I-I want you, yes. I want you bad," she blurted out, shocking herself. Before she knew it, Rey, bolder now, reached in front of her and began unzipping his jeans.

He let go of her hair and began to help her pull down his jeans with one hand. His other remained glued to the crotch of her jeans. Continuing to grind into her, creating such friction that the inseam was rubbing between her lips.

Rey released his member and was so incredibly turned on by the sight of him. Her mouth began to water --- it was almost Pavlovian. Her knees weakened, and all she could think of was how much she wanted him on her lips and tongue. It sprang to attention, straining toward her.

Rey grabbed the base of him, firmly gripping it with her fingers entangled in his pubes. He moaned, it was guttural and low in his throat.

Ben groaned, his voice gravelly, “Yeah, like that.”

She immediately fell to the toilet seat and brought his dick to her lips, licking him slowly at first swirling her tongue around the head. Rey then slowly dragged her tongue flat from the base up to the tip.

“I want you to spit on it for me. Yes, just like that. Yeah.” Ben growled and she did. Using her saliva, she licked and lathed him slowly up and down, making him wetter and wetter. Rey rolled her wrists as she took him in both her hands, working her mouth in rhythm with them.

“I love your pretty little mouth – Aaaah, it feels good!” His hand reached out and finally undid her jeans before snaking them down and dipping in between her slick lips with his thick finger… she was already drenched, and she began to shudder and shiver from the attention. “Oh shit! You’re so damn wet!” He hissed.

Rey hollowed her mouth to tighten the suction and grip onto his slippery length. She increased her tempo and kept up the pressure. His stomach began to tense up, and he became rigid.

“Oh no ----- no, I’m not coming.” He murmured. “Not now – not yet!”

He pulled out of her mouth and reached down to cradle her face - all wet-lipped and flushed.

“Bring that pretty little pussy over here. I want it. I’ve wanted it ever since I saw you in line! That’s right. Bring it over here.”

He bent her over the sink, pulled her jeans down around her ankles, and rubbed his large hands all over her ass. He smacked it, first one cheek, and then the other. The sound reverberated throughout the small restroom. It made her want him even more. Rey could hear and feel the sound of her own blood rushing in her ears.

He spread her cheeks, and buried his face into her, while rubbing his cheeks along her crack from side to side. Ben burrowed his nose in the center of her crease and began running a long, wet line while licking her with his tongue. The cool air sent chills following his tongue down, down until he found her lips. He licked and lathed her senseless. She gripped the sink so tightly her wrist and knuckles grew white.

One hand left her hip, and he reached up under her shirt to find and release her breasts from her bra. He cupped her right breast, squeezing and kneading it, tweaking her nipple hard. Ben began to hum into her center while he continued to suck her clit and alternately swirl his tongue around it in tiny circles. Rey squealed and lowered her head into the sink, covering her mouth to keep anything else from escaping. Rey’s other hand reached back, grabbing his head by his hair and forcing him deeper into her. As she looked in the mirror, the sight of this tableau, this scene heightened her arousal.

She was on the verge – teetering on the edge when she heard him say, “Rey, you wanna come for me?” His lips forced her to tremble and spasm.

She bit into her fist and uttered, “Yes, yes ----yes!”

“Then say, Oh, shit!” he actually mumbled into her.

“Oh Shit!” Her breathing grew ragged. He brought his hand from her breast down to her center, meeting his flicking tongue as he plunged two fingers inside her. Her legs began to shake, and her chest and stomach grew tight. Ben maintained the pressure of his fingers pumping and tongue targeting her sensitive nub.

“Oh-- SHIT!!!” Rey finally careened over the precipice. She saw white as her eyes rolled back and her legs felt weak. She had the most historic orgasm ever – her vision blurred, and she could barely remain upright, her thighs quivering and shaking uncontrollably.

Ben turned her around into him and cradled her against his chest. “Oh, shit is right,” He looked down at her panting before he leaned her ass against the sink. “We’re not done yet!” His face was sopping wet with her, and he stroked his drenched chin with one hand and his still full erection with the other.

As Rey slowly recovered, she reached out to him, placing her hands upon his shoulders while catching her breath and regaining her composure.

He bent down to the floor, reaching to grab the crotch of her jeans nestled at her ankles. While gripping her hip tightly with one hand, he lifted her legs high by both ankles with boots, jeans and all over his head behind his neck with his other hand. She leaned back prone into the sink. Her coffee cup fell into it, wasting it all down the drain.

Rey went all the way there with him thrilled at the prospect, and knowing it granted him full access.

“I wanna feel all of this pretty little pussy now!” He towered over her slowly, pulling her into him and licking her chin, dragging his tongue up to her lips before crashing his mouth onto hers again. She was thrilled by the taste of her in his mouth, and how taut he had her body bowed under him. His jeans now pooled around his ankles as well. “You want me to fuck you now, Rey?”

“Yes! Fuck me, please!” Rey whispered. He plunged into her fiercely in one solid thrust – causing her walls to close around him.

“Ahhh…ah...” Rey cried out, reaching up to cover her mouth once more.

“You are so fuckin’ wet!” He ground his hips into her staying there motionless for a moment as he savored her and the euphoric feeling.

“Yeah, there it is --- Goddamn!” Ben growled as he began grinding from side to side, stretching her fully. He then withdrew slowly only to plunge back into her again. Rey arched her back to meet him.

She rolled her hips as he withdrew again. Ben began to work his hips to meet hers as he plunged back in with a force that was almost frightening this time. “Say Goddamn…… Say it! Say Goddamn!” He growled.

“Goddamn!” Rey responded on command. She could hardly catch her breath, holding on tightly and not wanting the ride to end. Her mind was dizzying; the bathroom spun.

He was relentless now, pounding into her. Ben held onto the small of her back to offer more support for her and leverage for himself. Turning his head to his shoulder, he nipped into her at her calf.

Rey winced and yelped, and all he had offered then was totally unintelligible. With a loud groan he admitted, “I Love this pussy!” He drew his right hand down in between them and pressed firmly on her mound.

“You wanna come again, Rey?” He muttered, “Say Goddamn,” as he curled fully into her, resting his other hand palm down now on the side of the bathroom sink. He had just begun to hit her spot, while virtually pistoning into her, and Rey couldn’t hold out any longer. Her legs shivered, her toes tingled, and her face tightened a bit as she shut her eyes tightly.

“Oh, Goddamn!!” She cried out with everything in her as she came again. “Yessssss!”

He shook heavily and growled as he came. His face was red as he shuddered and convulsed. His orgasm was so intense that she clearly felt his spend rocket inside her.

A calm silence and stillness fell over them both. All that could be heard in the restroom were their ragged breaths. Ben sighed and leaned down to kiss Rey's forehead. He reached behind his neck and scooched down a little to lift and release her ankles from being locked there.

He let her down easily to the floor and wrapped his arms around her fully. Rey purred, quietly resting her head upon his chest, dazed. They both stood with pants around their ankles, totally nude from the waist down, and totally sated.

“Man, that was intense!” was all he could come up with.

Mind blown, Rey couldn’t find words at all and merely nodded. “Mmmmm-hmm.”

Ben then reached down and pulled up his jeans. On his way back up, he leaned in to kiss Rey on her navel.

“I’ll go out first and return the key. You can wait for about two or three minutes, then follow me.” He tilted his head to the side, searching for and then finding Rey’s eyes.

She looked up at him and said, very winded, “That’s a plan.” She offered him a weak, timid smile.

“I’m surprised no one ever knocked.” He shrugged, and just like that, he left out the bathroom door.

Rey started to reassemble herself, all the while looking at herself in the mirror thinking, “Here you go again, Rey. Walking home with wet pants.” She shook her head. “Chalk up another one to the ‘one-night stand’ column.”

She did, however, enjoy the “oh-so” delicious numbness of feeling freshly fucked. “What the reckless little rebel am I.” She mused. Finally she pulled her act together to make her walk of shame. She sighed, took a deep breath and purposefully flung open the door and re-entered the coffee shop. The crowd clearly had thinned out.

Surprised, and yet pleased to find her collection of belongings undisturbed at the table, she gathered everything up with the intention of hurrying out the door. But sadly, no Ben was in sight. With absolutely no sign of her lusty lover, she routinely plopped her sunglasses back atop her head, her eyes focused on the door.

Suddenly, the barista called her name again. “Rey!” He bellowed out from behind the counter. Surely there was a mistake, or possibly even another Rey in the place. It echoed once more, “Rey! A Venti Smoked Butterscotch!” The barista HAD called her.

She returned to the counter, smiled pleasantly at him, and grabbed the new brew. She couldn’t help noticing the large sharpie arrow drawn pointing down the side of the cup. And as she walked out the door, Rey lifted the cup up above her head and read what was scrolled on the bottom.

_Call me! Ben 555-212-5151._

Rey said to herself, “Oh, Goddamn.”

The End ~

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at smut, you guys - so go easy on the novice!


End file.
